


name

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adorable, Cuties, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, bc of the canon, just one scene, some happy stuff star wars fans need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: For his entire life Poe had been thinking the name is significant.





	name

**Author's Note:**

> Well, sometimes I need to write something else than Obikin, so here we are. My lady was my beta, but she said that she isn't english genius (we both aren't native english speakers, so forgive us).  
> Comment is a lovely thing, you know? :D

For his entire life Poe had been thinking the name is significant. It shows your character, likely, describes what type of people your parents were and even creates your own way of perceiving the world.  
  
However, when he had met Finn - in that time, FN-2187 - everything changed. The tower of thoughts he'd built for years in his mind fell, because this young and smart man didn’t have any name except his serial number and still could be an amazing guy. Still could help him, _save_ _him_ , pull him out of his dull life (well, if any Resistance pilot was ever able to have dull life, he was the one) and give him a smile that Dameron couldn’t forget.  
  
He liked Rey, of course, she was clever and pretty, and even funny while playing with BB-8, but, hell, he didn’t want her to charm Finn. And it seemed like one day she had noticed - she left with a wink and quick “See you later” when she saw Finn approaching.  
  
The younger man seemed to miss it, in contrast to very confused Poe.  
  
“Hey.” The pilot said, looking away from Rey to glance at his friend.  
  
“Hi.” Finn replied, bright and happy as always.  
  
They, Poe and Rey, loved to call him their kitty - whatever happened, he was smiling and that’s why everyone liked his company.  
  
“I finished my training for today and I thought you might like to see me” Finn continued, and Poe had to jump down from his seat on some huge rock to look straight on him.  
  
Well, _straight_ wasn’t the best term.  
  
“And you were right.” He laughed, eyeing him with interest in his smiling brown eyes. He could swear he saw slight blushes on Finn’s cheeks which was maybe caused by hard workout with one of Poe’s friend, or by his presence. The man hoped the second option was the true one.  
  
Finn said something that distracted Poe’s attention from his cheeks and turned it to his eyes, and what then made him laugh. Maybe it was some kind of specific jokes Finn used to tell while being nervous, but Dameron couldn’t recall it later. In this moment, he was too overwhelmed by the former stormtrooper’s smile, full of white teeth, and his kind voice sounding much younger than his own.  
  
He wanted to charm him, but Finn did it to him first.  



End file.
